Just one night
by Lucie-Hale1
Summary: Its now 10 years later. As Aang and Zuko prepare for the start of 'Republic city', Aang takes a day off and fly's back to meet up with the old group for one night. One shot with a little sneak-peak into the setup of 'Legend of Korra'
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Thanks for taking a look at my short/one shot story. Aang had defeated the Fire lord and its now 10 years later. Aang and Zuko prepare for the start of 'Republic city', Aang takes a day off and fly's back to meet up with the old group for one night. A little romance action and a sneak-peak at the new series, 'Legend of Korra'. Hope you like!

**Just one night.**

Water carves its way through earth when trapped. It can extinguish fire and even grow larger with gravity. While each element is important and equally as great, Water is the only element that purifies the world of sin, destruction and sickness while being able to work with each element to create something powerful.

In the end, you always return back to water.

10 years has past since peace was brought to the four nations from the hundred-year war. With the Avatar and newly crowned Fire Lord working hand in hand to create a better world, a lot has to be done and a lot of responsibility is put on the 22 (122) year-old Avatar.

But one issue cannot be solved so easily that is often on the Young monks mind, the restoration of his own kind, Bringing life to the Air nomads.

Katara, now 24, has seen the world and its entireties at the side of her brother and friends so many times. She knows all the hides-outs, historical sites, and names of all major cities and larger towns. She knows all the locations of their families, friends and resources. Even in 10 years, Katara still chooses to be by Aang's side as much as she can.

Over the years, Aang has taken on tasks that only he can see to alone. Constantly working with Zuko to create a new city (which will be known one day as 'Republic City') that would be a hub for all nations to gather and live in peace. It would eventually be its own nation outside of the four, but that was still a dream amongst the Avatar and Fire Lord.

Even through the drama and stress, what gives Katara piece of mind is at the end of every journey Aang takes, he always gives detail to every aspect and challenge he faced, he asks for her opinion as an equal and most importantly, he always returns back to her one way or another.

In the past 10 years, the group has gone their separate ways at times but always find themselves regrouping back together one way or another. Katara and Sokka have left for their small village to be with family, Toph went off for tournaments in the Earth kingdom, and an increasingly amount of times, Sokka has even left to visit Suki and the Kioshi Warriors.

Because of Aang's frequent summons and absents from the group that lasted any where from six weeks to six months, Aangs schedule was always hit and miss that often the group would find ways to contact him in hopes to finally meet up again. This is where Aang created the idea of sending a message to his friends of his downtime. Aang's solution of sending his friends small notes was never interoperated as 'snobby' or as a mandatory meet-up, it was just a small window for everyone to see each other again if they could make the time.

Over the years something's have been made into a tradition, when Aang returns from business with Zuko or where ever in the world he was needed, the group always meet up to a small hide-away 'Home' in a quiet village within the Earth kingdom. The group would reunite once again and tell stories of their travels, or to reminisce on the good old days of four kids trying to make a difference in the world.

But it wasn't just the four of them that meet. Often at times Zuko would accompany Aang to this retreat, or other friends from different nations who were trusted enough to know the way would stumble over. One thing was a fact; someone was always at 'Home' and this always gave Aang piece of mind.

Our story begins with a small note of Aang's return sent 'home'. Since Katara was (and often) occupying it at the time, she sent out word to her brother and the small group of friends of Aangs return.

Katara stayed close to the 'home' because she knew it would always be the first place Aang would go to in any situation, good or bad. He may not seem it to others, but to Katara he was very predictable. She waited for the days when he would send word to her of his upcoming return and on occasion, when she was feeling alone, he would send her letters for only her eyes to read.

Over the years, their relationship started to grow stronger for each other but was often cut shot due to the world needing him once again. When they were kids, things seemed easier and he was always by her side everyday. But now, she hated the thought that he wouldn't let her join him on his journeys to where ever he was summoned, she hated that he was the Avatar and had a large responsibility to the world, there was so much she hated that stopped him from truly bring with her but on the days he would return, to her, it was like falling for each other all over again. Maybe one day she could be more then just his support on the days he can forget the world. But until he's ready, all she can be is someone he comes home to, and that was enough for right now.

As the friends slowly gathered, it was a sweet reunion. Sokka was the first to arrive from his visit to Kioshi while Toph, as usual, was late and still hasn't shown up to met the group. What made this gathering different wasn't just the fact that Aang left Appa behind, Aang was close to 3 weeks late.

"Ugh, I knew I should have forced him to take Appa…" Katara spoke in frustration.

"Calm down, Katara, he knew that we would need Appa to get home the last time so don't cut down his kindness. Anyways I'm sure Appa prefers the South-pole to the Fire nation any day!" Sokka replied back while lounging on the grass.

"So you using Appa to visit Suki was just a side trip?" Katara commented back.

Sokka passed off the question with a short chuckle to himself

"How are things with you two anyways?" Katara asked.

"Their great when things are good, horrible when things are bad. It's just hard with the distance to really get anywhere. It seems like when I do get to see her again, things have changed and I have to start from level 1 all over again."

"I can relate to that…" Katara said in a sad voice.

A moment of silence past the siblings, the sun was warm and the air was fresh with the scent of late spring. A waterfall not 10 minutes away from the house was calling Katara's name. She frequently visited it and practiced her bending. Lately she has taken on mastering the skill of Water bending blind-folded.

"Where is he! It's bad enough that Toph is late but Aang is almost 3 weeks late! It's not like him at all to be like this…. Maybe I should take Appa and-"

"Katara, leave it alone. The kid is probably lost in the woods or something and if he were to send word of him being late, I'm sure he'd be here before the letter. He doesn't have a carrier Hawk like my Hawkie!" Sokka cut Katara off with a gesture to his pet.

Katara gave a small giggle at the memory of Sokkas' pet from the Fire nation.

"Well I'm going to practice. I'll be at the river if you need me." Katara waved as she got up and headed for her favourite practicing ground.

As Katara got to the river, she undressed into her usual practicing garb, white woven cotton that wrapped around her bust and legs with loose scrap-like loincloth that hung around her hips. Sure it was something she worked with when she was a kid but, with her body fully matured; it was functional and helped her feel the movements of water.

After setting up targets across the river in random locations, she let her hair hang down past her shoulders; she walked into the water up to mid calf and placed a blue sash around her eyes. Memorizing where the targets where, she bowed to an invisible enemy and focused to find her centre by concentrating on the smell and sounds around her and controlling her chi.

Without her noticing, a stranger found his way accidentally to the river. On the shore just behind Katara, he stood and watched the Water bender with a large staff in hand and a full pack on his back. The confusion of why a water bender would choose to be blind folded soon became apparent as she slowly started to control the water with the beauty and grace of a summoner. Her damp hair and sun kissed skin gave a glow in the warm sun as she slowly pulled and pushed the water around her.

Katara found her footing and took the pace up a notch by creating an octopus stance. Legs of water surrounded her and actually followed her movements as she walked down the shallow water. Using the legs like a whip, she blindly aimed for the targets. Her Skill has grown tremendously since when she was 14. Over the years she visited her master and also taught her own students. But now was all about how one she could be with the water and how precise she can force her self to be.

As the traveler looked on and watched, he set his pack down and forced his staff into the sand ever so quietly so he would not disrupt Katara. With a smile on his face he approached the water ever so quietly to get a better look. With every strike Katara made with the water, the more accurate her aim was. It became fascinating to watch this new skill develop.

As he got closer, the traveler accidentally stepped on a twig and crushed it under his foot. Katara herd the noise and directed her attacks to the noise behind her without hesitation and forced an attack with one of the whip-like legs. The traveler quickly positioned himself in a Water bending stance and used the water to ward off her attack. Coming up stale-mate with every attack Katara threw; she changed her stance and started to move with more determination then before. Even though the blind-fold was still on, she could still hear the person's movements in the sand in front of her.

Changing her whips of water to daggers of Ice, Katara started to throw her daggers at her opponent only to find that they were blocking with a sheet of ice them selves.

"Enough coward, come at me!" Katara yelled

As the traveler smiled and melted his ice wall. He took a running start with water disks at his side. Facing Katara head on he started to use a disk each time he attacked in which Katara countered with a whip to block several until she felt a natural open spot on her opponent's body.

Using a water jet, she aimed it to the opponent's side torso which became a direct hit pushing the opponent to her left side. The traveler managed to manipulate the jet at the right moment to hold on to its power as he let the power force him to move.

As Katara started a barrage of Ice spears towards her opponent with out letting up, the traveler managed to doge them as he danced around with the grace of the wind.

'They are light on their feet and quick…' Katara thought to her self as she changed her offence to defence as the opponent strike back with a water jet.

As Katara made a water shield, she evaded the attack with another water whip to her opponent's legs. Just as she thought she managed to trip the opponent up, she could sense that the opponent wasn't in front of her anymore. Lowering her water wall and keeping on the defence, Katara waited for something to give her opponent away.

Suddenly the smell of Panda Lilly's filled the air as a set of arms grabbed her from behind and wrapped around her waist with a slight squeeze.

"Sorry I'm late…" a voice rang in her ear.

Katara froze at the sound of the voice. A moment passed and a smile spread across her face.

"What's this, a wondering traveler crossing my path?" Katara teased with her blind fold still on.

"A traveler I may be, but no longer a wondering one. The paths in which were crossed are of good faith and words need be expressed to those who would heed my wisdom…" the traveler whispered into her ear.

Tucking a strand of hair behind Katara's ear, he gently pointed out, "Your arms are too wide, you need to bring them closer to protect your-"

With a wide smile Katara twirled around, wrapped her around around the travelers neck. He was quite a bit taller then she was. As she pulled him towards her, she pressed her lips against his passionately. Katara let go of the kiss but remained close to him and smiled.

"You are my centre…" Katara whispered.

As Katara pulled her blind fold down, she found a set of gentle eyes with the only shade of grey she ever wanted to see, staring at her. "I've missed you, Aang."

Aang rolled a finger down her check and smiled. "I see your becoming more like a monk then the Avatar, your guru's would be both impressed and disappointed. Oh, wise one..." Katara stated playfully as Aang rolled his eyes.

Katara pulled away slightly to get a good look at Aang. 8 months was a long time and a lot has changed about him. Still in his traditional Monk robes of Yellow, Orange and Redish Brown, Aang was now adorned in round wooden beads around his neck and wrists that have the Air nomad's symbol carved into each and every one of them with a large pendent similar to his dear Monk Gyatso that rested in the centre of his chest . With a large amount of stubble on his head and face wasn't the only thing that was a noticeable change. Aang was now taller then Katara by noticeable amount and his body had matured leaving the muscles large and toned. He wasn't as big as Earth kingdom soldiers, but he still had definition like them. Over the years, Aang lost a lot of his child like charm to the duties of being a leader to the world but occasionally the true Aang, as Katara likes to call it, would appear.

Aang smiled at Katara and held up 18 Panda Lillie's with his childish grey eyes that haven't changed since she met him on the iceberg. "One for everyday I was late coming home…"

Katara smiled at the gesture, and took them from his large hands. Looking the flowers over quickly, she quickly placed a small kiss on his lips that left him wanting more. But before he could get a grip on her, Katara was already walking back towards the shore.

"So why are you so late? Surely Zuko isn't resulting into his old tricks in keeping you around again." Katara asked as she took hold of Aangs staff with the Air nomad symbol on top of it.

"Things in the Fire nation aren't running as smoothly as we thought it would. Since the war is over, he is been kind enough to give back all the land that rightfully belongs to other nations…. But it's been complicated..."Aang explained.

"That's what happens when you lie, cheat and steal I guess…." Katara replied while looking at the staff head.

Glancing over at Aang from the corner of her eye, Katara asked innocently "Hey, aren't Monks supposed to shave their head daily?" gesturing to Aang's new hair growth.

"You could say that? What's with the sudden interest?" Aang asked as he took his staff from Katara's small hands.

"…Interest in what?"

"In everything, just a lot of questions…" Aang replied back playfully.

"So I'm not allowed to know what's been happening to you lately." Katara argued back.

"I want you to know everything about me, but you already know it all." Aang said dropping his head down to Katara's level holding a finger under her chin while expecting a kiss.

Katara playfully looked away while saying "Not everything, I'm not with you on these journeys anymore… you've grown up. Well for the most part."

Getting impatient, Aang scooped Katara into his arms so she was straddling his waist. With one hand juggling his staff and holding onto her lower thigh while the other forcing her chin into his so he could get a kiss was a bit more challenging when she kept pulling away with a laugh.

Laughing along, Aang finally managed to let out "Katara, I've been home for 5 minutes, and you're the first person I went looking for…. All I've been doing is nothing but tell you how I'm sorry and how much I missed you while all you can do is ask questions about my hair, pick on my pre-chosen life style and not even give me a kiss when I want one… Oh! And you started a fight with me while you were blind folded, which is an amazing idea." Aang explained with his childish smile.

"8 months and 18 days is too long, Aang." Katara said with a slight serious look on her face. "And you didn't even take Appa! How did you get back here anyways?"

Aang just gave out a sign and smiled. Collecting Katara into one arm so he could force his staff back into the sand, Katara winced.

"Ooo… Isn't that an Antique?" Katara said with a smile and a laugh.

Aang shook his head with humour and lowered him self onto the beach so his back was against the staff and Katara still straddling his lap. As he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a hug, he nestled his head just under her chin and rested for a moment with his eyes closed and while taking in her essence.

Katara cradled Aang's neck and head while she started to played with the stubble that accumulated on his head and arrow tattoo. The sounds of waves coming in and the slight breeze reminded Katara of the two of them. With out the wind, the water wouldn't have any courage to grow bigger or crawl farther. But with out water, the Air would be lonely and with out cause.

"Aang?" Katara let out softly.

"It's too late for Penguin sledding" Aang commented quickly.

"What? No… How did you come up with that?" Katara smiled at the memory of his request when they were kids.

On the days that Aang came back, it always seemed like the past is what gave him most comfort and relaxed him. She was told that when you see the Avatar today, he always has such a serious face and didn't smile much. She could respect why he needed to be so serious at times and still have the desires of a child.

"Seriously, Aang..."

"…Mhmm…"

"Don't leave me for another 8 months…."

Letting out a deep breath, Aang started to let his hands get tangled in her long brown hair that he loved so much. He opened his grey eyes to look at her and say "I didn't expect this to go for so long…. I don't like leaving you behind alone but, could you handle it? Following me where ever I go I mean. Seeing what I have to do to keep the peace as the Avatar, or the meditation that I have to complete as a Monk. Or-"

"…Living like a normal person with things to do." Katara cut him off.

"You think I'm normal?" Aang asked with innocence about him that reminded her of when he was 12.

"I've been through much worse with you when you were trying to talk to the spirit world while sitting in your horse stance. You're more normal now then you were 12." Katara laughed.

Aang laughed back and ran his fingers through her hair gently cupping her chin for a moment. He loved how she kept him grounded. With the title of Avatar, it could easily go to his head but Katara always made sure he stayed humble.

Katara just smiled as she leaned in for a kiss. As he pulled her into him she held onto his strong jaw-line tiring to stay even with him. Noticing her struggle, Aang carefully lifted her up off his lap and lowered her on to her back against the sand. Aang gently pulled her hands off of his neck and held them in place with one hand above her head. Keeping her legs around his hips, Aang slid one of his hands under her lower back to encourage her stomach to rest against his. The feeling of her against him was something he yearned after for months.

Freeing her wrists from his hand, Katara instantly reached for the belt keeping his robe together. As they parted from kissing, Aang watched as Katara tried to navigate her way through the confusion which is undressing a monk. Katara started with untying the orange sash and pulling small yellow ties apart from each other, getting frustrated with the amount of layers and ties he had, Aang gave a small chuckle and guided her hands to all the ties she needed to undo. She finally managed to slide the one armed rob off his body to place his arrow tattoos on full display for her, Along with all the scars on his body that were a reminder to all of their memories. Pulling off his beaded necklace, she let one hand drag across his torso up to his face.

Pulling him in for another kiss, she could feel his hands finding her hips then slowly feeling their way up on her ribs, making their way to the start of the cotton strips which is her top. When she realized that he was unravelling her, Katara started to take deeper breaths and blush. Pulling away from the kiss, she looked up at him with uncertainty and placed her hands on his shoulder blades as if she needed him to hold her down. As he pulled in for another kiss an unexpected voice rang through their ears.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Sugar queen and twinkle toes…. I'm sure glad I'm blind because I'm sure I wouldn't like to ACTUALY see what you two are doing…" Toph announced abruptly

Aang gave out a laugh. "Hey Toph, long time-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… just get your selves cleaned up and we'll chat at home." Toph said passively as she continued to walk up the path.

"Toph! Your 3 weeks late! What if Aang wasn't here when you decided to show up!" Katara shouted back.

"Then guess I would have missed him, plain and simple." Toph answered back.

Aang laugh at the two of them. "It's good to be home…"


	2. Chapter 2

With his robs loosely around his shoulders, Aang helped Katara get dressed in her normal outfit for the day which consists of her favourite colours of Blue, Navy and white. Her mother's necklace proudly placed on her neck, and her hair up in a loose bun, Katara took Aang's hand and walked with him up the path back to the house.

Katara carried Aang's staff and found her self having a hard time keeping her eyes off of the staff or Aang.

"Katara, it's just a staff." Aang asked after the 6th time he caught her staring.

"It's a staff with the Air nomad symbols on it. You don't see stuff like this much. Actually, I can't ever recall seeing this symbol."

"That's because it was a lost symbol from over 3 or 4 hundred years until the philosophers out in Ba Sign Se dug it up in their history scrolls. They tell me that it's been apart of every Avatar born in the Air cycle since close to the earliest known Avatar. The staff its self isn't historic, but the meaning behind it is." Aang explained.

As they continued up the path, Katara answered back while lacing her fingers into his a bit tighter. "When I look at it, it always reminds me of you… I want something that I can keep when you're gone away."

"What about the necklace I made you years ago out of fishing wire?" Aang asked innocently.

"That's a precious keep sake; it's different because you made it to replace my necklace in a time of need." Katara smiled at the memory.

"-Aaand you lost it anyways. I haven't seen that thing in years!... Oh, hey Aang." Sokka chirped in.

"Sokka! Good to see you-"

"What? I did not loose it!" Katara argued while cutting Aang off.

As the small reunion of the friends unofficially started, hugs and welcomes were shared in the evening sun. As the group started to settle down from the excitement and the immediate questions about his business with Zuko and the world have died down, Aang brought out small tokens of sweets from the fire nation for each of his friends.

Setting up camp like they used to, Sokka looked over an asked "Hey, Aang. got a… light?"

Dead silence was the reaction of Sokka's make-shift joke.

"Wow, even your jokes are getting worse…" Katara gestured.

"No, it was funny…" Aang half-lied, "I can handle the fire."

"Thank-you, Aang." Sokka said with a bit of pride.

"What? Sokka, the great and traveled warrior can't even light a fire?" Toph commented while lounging against a rock.

"No! I just figured that-"Sokka tried to defend him self but was bombarded with insults.

As Aang laughed at the bickering he missed so much, he used his hand to create a small flame and set alight some tender to start the fire.

"So Aang, what's with the new hair style? The rough look doesn't work for you my man..." Sokka asked gesturing at Aangs' head while rubbing his own hair covered chin.

Aang rubbed the back of his head and felt how much his hair has grown, with a sheepish smile growing across his face, he replied "Yeah I know, things haven't been running smooth-"

"…He got lost in the woods." Toph cut Aang off.

As Katara and Sokka started to give a confused look, Aang quickly tried to clear things up. "I didn't! Well ok maybe yesterday I did, but that was only because I was side tracked! Did you know there is a small village just to the west of here? What am I saying! Things with the fire nation have been too hectic that I don't get personal luxuries as often anymore." Aang explained with panic.

"Uh-huh. I think he was lost for a lot longer then a day." Sokka commented to Katara who nodded her head.

"Yep, you guys haven't changed one bit since we were kids…"

"And apparently your sense of direction hasn't changed much either" Katara giggled.

"… I'm going to feed Appa." Aang commented with defeat.

"Hurry back Aang were going to get dinner started!" Katara shouted out.

Walking down a beaten path to a large barn, it didn't take Aang long to find evidence of a bison living near. Strays of white hair in the grass and large foot prints in the ground were very obvious to Appa's new way of life, happy and free. While trying to be cleaver, Aang used his air bending to open the large double doors into the barn expecting to find his oldest friend waiting for his return. When the doors opened, nothing was inside the barn except for large amounts of hay and moon peaches. Confused at what he saw, Aang noticed a large shadow hovering over him. Turning around to investigate, he was pushed to the ground by the weight of his 10-ton friend.

"Hey Buddy!" Aang sang happily as his large friend lovingly covered him in saliva.

As Appa continued the large amounts of love on his friend the bison suddenly stopped and as if to gesture at, of course, Aang's hair. "Awa, common' not you too!..." Aang cried out.

Getting out from under Appa, Aang walked over to a wall of farming tools where he grabbed a pitch-fork and gathered a large pile of hay. Bringing the pile out to the doorway for his friend, he Air bended a few moon peaches to the pile as well. As Appa roared in approval, Aang placed the pitch-fork back into its rightful place and sat down beside Appa to watch the setting sun.

"I know the hair is different buddy, but it's just been too much at the Fire nation to keep up with everything. Being honest, I completely forgot about it till today." Aang explained. "And to make matters worse, I have to go back tomorrow morning. I haven't had the heart to tell anyone yet but I can't believe I let Zuko force me into a promise. "

Appa gave a sad growl in recognition of Aang's comment of leaving again.

"You know, I thought after the war things would have been easier. But it feels like their getting worse. The world is at peace but with the large hole the war made, things feel like their falling apart quicker then what I can do to make hem better. At least that's the vibes I'm getting while in the Fire nation. I know they need my help the most but I just hope Zuko can figure his nation out soon. "Aang prayed.

Aang stopped long enough to smooth some of Appa's fur, as if to comfort the bison.

"After all, I still have my problems to solve, I'm still the only one left of the Air nomads …" Aang commented with a heavy heart.

As Appa gave a loving nudge to Aang's side, Aang rested an arm on the bison's large head.

"Don't worry, I'm not completely lost at that battle… oh, I have some news for you! I found a small herd of flying bison close to the Northern Air temple just on the outskirts of the Earth kingdom. I have to take you there, boy!" Aang said with excitement in his voice.

Appa gave a happy howl at the news and started to dance around in approval. As Aang joined him in this playful motion, Katara was watching not far away. She smiled at the news Aang gave, but also was upset with the news he was worried to tell everyone. Katara stopped and thought to her self while she watched Aang play with Appa that, in all these years, he hasn't changed one bit when it came to delivering news. Aang always had this habit of keeping it all locked up inside, or talking it through with Appa. But how could anyone be upset with that. Appa was, after all, his animal guide and best friend.

"Aang! Time to eat!" Katara yelled out while waving her hand.

"Coming!" Aang replied while hugging Appa.

Before letting go, Aang whispering into Appa's ear. "Just between you and me Appa, I knew she was there the entire time…"

Appa grunted in agreement

"Did... did you want to come with me tomorrow? I can't promise that I'll bring you to the herd right away, but I can promise you that I take you there soon as I can." Aang asked quietly.

Appa took a moment, looking back over at Katara then back at Aang, Aang knew he was making a hard decision. But with a sigh and a nudge, Aang took that as a yes.

"I know, I'm gunna' miss her too, Buddy." Aang commented back.

"Aang!" Katara shouted.

"I'll be back soon, Appa." Aang quickly said as he took off running for Katara. "Coming, Coming!"

Finally reaching Katara, she looked at Aang with questioning eyes. "What were you two talking about?"

"Us? Oh, nothing. Just official Avatar business." Aang teased as he went ahead of her.

"Hey, that never held you back before!"

"What hasn't?" Sokka asked as he heard the two walking back.

"Nothing." Aang playfully said as he took a seat beside Toph.

"Well that's a lie," Toph commented.

"Ok, ok. I found a small herd of Bison on the outskirts of the Earth kingdom." Aang announced.

"On the out skirts, huh? Where about? I haven't come across them before and I've traveled around a lot of the Earth kingdom." Toph asked while biting into a large portion of fish.

"Shockingly, it's close to the northern air temple. I wonder it Teo and his father know about them."

"That's great news Aang, I'm sure Appa will love being with his own kind again." Katara commented.

"So, when are we going? You got nothing else planned right, Aang?" Sokka asked.

Katara took notice to Sokka's request. Looking back at Aang, she knew he did too. But Katara was also curious to what Aang would tell everyone.

As a moment went by, Aang took a breath in "I'm just taking Appa…"

"How rude, Aang-"

"No! It's not like that… I have to go… back to the Fire nation tomorrow morning and I'm going to bring Appa with me." Aang let out with a sad voice.

"Tomorrow? You just got here! No offence to your other-worldly-beings, but what does that burnt-out fire ball think he can accomplish having you at his side for every move he makes." Sokka barked.

"It's hard to explain, Sokka. If I could avoid going back I would. But the Fire nation is in such a delicate state right now that any move Zuko makes can be a cause for war within that nation. Zuko has a lot of pressure on his shoulder because he understands that his father caused the genocide of the air benders, he took over and disgraced all of the earth kingdom's largest cities and even tried to invade and cause the same genocide to the Water tribes. Lord Ozai has done a lot of damage to the nations and even his own people. It's going to take Zuko a lot of time to fix all the things his father did wrong, let alone win his people back. Most see him as a traitor now more because of his decision to move the colonies out of the Earth kingdom." Aang explained

"I can see how he needs your support Aang, but this is a Fire nation issue. Not something to pass off to the Avatar." Katara mentioned.

"It's not about passing it off to me Katara, it's about being united. That's where the Earth King Kuei is agreeing for the creation of the 'United Republic of Nations' to be built where the current largest Fire nation colony has made their home, on the shores of Yue Bay." Aang replied back in a serious tone.

"United Republic of Nations?" Sokka repeated.

"Yes, Zuko and I call it 'Republic City'. We hope that one day it will be recognized as a 5th nation where it will be ruled by not lords or kings, but by a council with a member from every nation. We want it to be a city where anyone and everyone can live in peace no matter of their Nation or if they can bend the elements." Aang explained to Sokka.

"So what if this city doesn't get built?" Sokka asked.

"War. Zuko and I are predicting that a war will break out within the Fire nation first and will spread to the Earth kingdom and eventually the Water tribes. I was late coming home this time because on the night of my departure, a small battle broke out between the government and people within the Fire nation. Once things settled I left promising Zuko I'd return." Aang replied

"I thought after the war was over, everything would fall into place and the world could live in peace for a while." Toph commented sadly.

"I thought so too, Toph." Aang replied with an equal amount of disappointment.

"Hey! It's not like any of us are endanger of being extinct or anything!" Sokka said tiring to bring a little cheer only to realize what he said as Katara hit her brother up-side of the head.

Everyone looked at Aang. They all knew that he had a different battle of his own, replenishing the Air nomads.

Later that night, after the mood lightened up, the meal was finished and stories told, everyone slowly started to head for bed. The sky wasn't full of stars but rain clouds threatening to rain. Aang sat in his small empty room and meditated close to a window in the corner of the room. With no lights but the glow of the moon through clouds, Aang tried to find peace within him self by listening to the slight bristle of wind in the new spring leaves, the faint smell of rain in the air, the feel of the cool evening on his bare chest, the quiet through the home.

Meditation usually helped Aang through many things when he needed to seek council about difficult decisions. Only this time, it wasn't an answer he needed. It was a direction of where to go and assurance that he's doing the right thing's is what he really needed. Debating if he should enter in the spirit world and talk to previous Avatars about what he should do next was cut short as he heard foot steps coming closer to his bed room door.

A faint glow came through the wood and paper doors as Katara popped her head in. "I knew you'd be awake."

Aang just turned his head and frowned. "A lot is going on. Just once I'd like to have my own problems, the ones that don't involve being the Avatar, be the focus of my attention. But even those are ridiculous and require someone else to be involved."

Katara made her way to the corner where Aang was sitting. With slivers of moonlight on his body, Katara noticed that he chose to wear only his loose pants leaving his porcelain skin to face the chill of the night.

"Aren't you cold?" Katara asked only to be received by a stern shake of Aangs head.

His tattoos were on full display with the exception of his head, and the fain scars of their past even made them selves noticed. But even with the recent growth of hair, Katara could always picture the tattoo that covered most of his head perfectly. Even if he was wearing a hood, or had long amounts of hair, the tattoo was always visible to her.

Placing the candle on the windowsill, she sat on her knees and pulled him into her chest, resting her chin on top of his head. Aang wrapped his arms around her waist and held onto her as if he would be lost forever. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath in, this was a moment he always missed and never could get enough of.

"I'm coming with you tomorrow."

"No." Aang replied opening his eyes slightly to the comment.

"I'm not requesting it." Katara answered back with a stern voice.

Aang just shook his head. "Katara, I much rather deny a request then not 'allow' you to do anything." Aang replied while pushing her away from him.

Katara sat back into a kneeling position and reached for one of his hands, holding it in-between hers. "Aang-"

"Please, Katara. Understand…" Aang cut her off while looking out the window.

A moment of silence went by. With out a word being said from either of them, Katara took it as her cue to leave. "Well, goodnight then."

"Wait…" Aang said grabbing onto her hand before she could get far. With some colour rising to his cheeks Aang let out quietly "Stay with me?"

Looking at him and his childish eyes, asking her to stay was worrying. What could be going on in his head that would cause him to flip-flop in his emotions so much? With concern filling her face, Katara sat back down beside him and rested her back against the wall. "Tell me what's on your mind."

"You know what's on my mind, Katara."

"I know about Zuko and this war and city thing. But that's not what's bugging you."

Aang let a moment pass. He started to play with his beads that were wrapped around his wrist as he spoke "why is it that the two biggest responsibilities in the world have to be on my shoulders."

"You mean being the Avatar and-"

"…Being the only Air nomad." Aang finished "As a Monk, our teachings say we have to reject love in order to achieve freedom. As the Avatar, tradition says we have to give love up in order to be attached from the world and enter the Avatar state. Everything I was taught was to freely give everything and take noting. I know I have to eventually have children to save my people, but how do you give teachings and tradition up?"

"Would you give me up?"Katara asked.

"Never." Aang replied strongly while holding onto her hand.

"Aang, nobody is asking you to give anything up." Katara said quietly while drawing the shape of his nation's symbol on the back of his hand. "I understand you were raised with strict teachings and traditions, and then you were expected to follow them. There isn't anything wrong with that, Aang. But circumstances have changed."

"…How?"Aang asked with the innocence of a child while fidgeting with the beads again.

"I never thought of you being the last of your people. You're the first. You can change things." Katara answered back while moving her attention to his beads. "If you live the way you were raised, your nation will go extinct when you take your last breath. I'm not saying ignore what you were taught but use it to mould a new future. Make it ok to love."

"So use my life as an inspiration for a new one…" Aang cleared up while watching Katara play with the beads around his wrist.

"Yes, because unless something changes, there will be no resolve. It's cruel that you have to choose between what's right and the rightful thing."

"It's easy when you say it." Aang smiled down at Katara.

"I never asked anything for you to never give me up, you chose me. Why is love so important to continue on the Air nomads?"

"I just… always wanted a family, the traditional kind. It's hard growing up within a temple with two-hundred brothers and sisters."

"But Aang, You have one, it's us and we aren't afraid to love one another. Cant you see that?" Katara asked.

"I do now… Katara, would you ever choose me?" Aang asked.

Katara laced her fingers with his, letting his beads trail in-between their hands. Looking back into his grey eyes, she gave him a soft smile and nodded her head. Slipping a hand up to his jaw, Katara pulled Aang in for a soft kiss.

Letting the kiss linger, Katara leaned over to blow the candle out then, while still holding onto Aang's hand, got up from her place at the wall and pulled him along with her to the bed on the floor not to far away.

Kneeling down on the soft blankets, Katara reached up Aang's arm and traced the blue tattoo down to his hand. As Aang brought the hand Katara held onto up to her cheek, he stared into her Ice blue eyes with such focus that Katara stared back with concern. Letting his thumb drift down the apples of her cheeks to her lips, as he knelt down he gently forced her chin up to him so he could kiss her. Cupping her face for a moment he took her hands into his and placed them above her head.

Breaking the kiss, Katara looked at Aang with confusion as his hands made their way to the hem of her light cotton tunic. Gathering it at the sides, Aang slowly started to pull it off her slender body; he stopped long enough to give her a blind kiss as he caught her eyes and arms within the fabric. Giving off a slight giggle, Katara managed to wiggle her way through the fabric and tossed the tunic to the side.

Pulling his head to rest against hers Katara whispered "Despite what you were taught, its ok to Love. And if in the end something has to change we respect what you need to do… just don't pull away from me, because I want to be with you where ever you go, Aang."

Katara smiled at what she just said, her heart raced knowing that she told him what she's been secretly longing to tell him.

Feeling nothing but her bare skin against his, the cool evening blew into the room causing a slight shiver to roll across Katara's body. Wrapping his arms around her so his large hands covered most of her shoulder blades and lower back, Aang never felt so close to Katara before.

With her words ringing through his head, he whispered back "I love you, Katara. I don't want to be anywhere with out you."

Hearing his words made a smile spread across her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, no sun shone in the windows to wake the group up. The only alarm clock was Aang's instincts telling him about his upcoming departure. As Aang slowly started to come out of his deep sleep, he found the only person he ever wanted to see all tangled up in the sheets beside him. Even though it was raining hard outside, the overcast of grey highlighted her body perfectly. With a smile growing across his face from last night, Aang tried to get out of bed with out waking Katara up, But to no avail.

Katara woke up just long enough to wrap a slender arm over his chest and mumble "No, stay a little while longer…"

Katara managed to pull her head and shoulders on top of Aang to cuddle into him. Deciding to wait a couple of minutes, Aang spend his time taking in all of Kataras features her slender arms, long legs, smooth shoulders that framed her chest. Everything about her he loved. Playing with her thick wavy hair, he started to kiss her head as he made a mental plan of the long day ahead. The sounds of her deep sleep was intoxicating that he wished he didn't have to go, that he had no responsibility other then to make love this girl in his arms.

Deciding it was time to start his day, Aang again tried to leave the bed as quietly as he could. This time managing to leave, he grabbed his pants, one of his small bags and headed for the wooden floor passage (kind of like a porch in the back yard) that was located at the back of the house close to where they ate last night, the furthers away from everyone's bed rooms.

Katara woke up with a smile on her face. Stretching and rolling over expecting to see Aang still beside her, she found that he was gone, But not by too long. She could still feel the heat in his side of the sheets. Getting up and throwing her tunic on, Katara noticed the rain outside her window. "What a horrible day to travel anywhere." She thought in hopes that it keep Aang home for another night.

As she started to quietly wonder, she soon found Aang on the back wooden passage of the house. With a chunk of ice in front of him to create a reflection and his head almost completely covered in a foamy substance, it didn't take long to realize that he was shaving. As he used short stoked against the grain of his hair, his antique razor from when he was 12 still never failed in doing the job. She watched as after each stroke he used his water bending to rinse the blade in a small bowl beside him.

"Wouldn't it be easier to do that in the washroom?" Katara asked

Aang stopped his process and looked over at Katara who, to him, looked absolutely stunning and glowed even in the rain. Her long hair draped to one side as she put her weight onto one of the pillars.

Smiling at her with a half shaven face, he chuckled to him self quietly. "I'm used to doing it like this, and I didn't want to wake anyone up because I knew you'd find me."

Katara smiled as she walked over to Aang and sat down beside him. Taking the razor from his hand, she motioned for him to lower his chin so she could start on the back of his neck. Noticing the large scar in the middle of his back brought back a flood of memories of how it happened, how she saved him and the meaning behind it.

Copying his technique, Katara started to shave the hair off while ignoring the scar staring up at her. The shave didn't take long for her to finish his whole head revealing the tattoo once again. Giving the razor back to Aang so he could finish his face, Katara took a scrap of fabric and, once she dampened it, used it as a towel to clean off any residue left behind by the razor. Aang followed suit once he finished with the other side of his face.

"What time?" Katara hated asking,

"Soon, I'll have to skip breakfast. This weather-"

"…isn't good for flying Appa. Maybe you should wait it out" Katara cut Aang off with a hopeful suggestion.

As he finished cleaning off his face, he placed the scrap fabric and razor into the now emptied small bowl beside him. "Katara, you know I can't…"

Katara didn't reply to his answer. She just shifted her body away from him a little bit.

"I need to start getting ready." Aang mentioned as he placed the bowl into his bag and got up from his seated position.

"You're not going to wait till Sokka and Toph wake up?" Katara asked surprised.

"Katara, you and I both know that those two won't be awake till the day is half over." Aang replied with a smile as he started for his room.

"Well, when are you coming back?"

"…At the first opportunity that I can leave."

"When do you think that will be?"

Getting a little annoyed at the questions, Aang swiftly turned around and pulled her hands into his chest. "Katara, I'm not going to war! I will be back like always. I promise you." And with a smile he let go and walked into his room.

Katara waited in the door way as she watched him pull his robes on and start the complicated task of tying it all together. Once everything was tied and secure, he focused his attention on cleaning his room. Picking up sheets and folding them together, Katara quickly jumped in. "No Aang, I can get those when you leave." She said as she reached for the sheets from his hands.

"Katara, I can take care of my things too. You don't need to baby me anymore." Aang replied with a gentle look on his face as he took the sheets back.

Katara let go reluctantly, watching him put his sheets away and tidying up the room wasn't just one of the things he was taught to do as a child, it was also a sign that meant he was leaving for a while. As he turned back to her with a smile, Katara just frowned and focused on the ground. She could feel him walking towards her and then pulling her shoulders into him for a hug. "It's not like I haven't left before Katara," Aang assured her.

"Yes, but before you weren't leaving to resolve a civil-war." Katara commented while wrapping her arms around his neck and raising her self up on tip-toe.

"Nothing is going to happen to me. I was taught by the best Water bending master I've ever know, and I was taught Earth bending, Fire bending and maybe I picked up a little Metal bending along the way." Aang whispered into her ear while still holding on to her. "Point is, I'm well trained, and I am coming back. I just don't know when yet."

"Just when I thought I had you back…."

Determined to put a smile on her face, Aang lowered his grip onto her lower thighs and lifted her up off the floor. As she gave off a little squeal, he started to laugh as he spun her around in the middle of the room. As she countlessly to ask him to stop, she also started to laugh as he dipped and swerved her around the room. Finally stopping, he slowly let her slide down his body, letting his hands drag along her sides as well and stopping her when he could see eye to eye. Pulling her into a kiss, he held onto the back of her neck catching a hand full of hair.

"You've always had me" Aang smiled.

Putting her down, he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder then grabbed his staff. Starting to leave the room, he took hold of her hand and led her though the house quietly. Getting to the front door, he looked back at her. "I already have Appa ready to go. Stay inside so you won't get wet."

Throwing on a black rob on top of his orange and yellow ones, Aang sat down on the floor to put on his boots and leg guards. Getting up from his seated position, he started for the door and took a step outside when Katara walked out with him.

"Katara, there is no need-"

"I'm a Water bender, Aang," was all she said as she cut him off and started for Appa who was waiting near by.

Hitting his head with his palm in realization, Aang just shook his head and followed her out to the Bison.

"Good-bye, Appa. We'll see each other again real soon." Katara said as she kissed the Bison's large head.

Aang smiled at the sight. Walking over to Katara, he promised that this is a quick kiss and he'd be on his way. But like all plans that he made, none of them ever went as planned. Letting the rain fall on him, he grabbed the girl and pulled her in for a final passionate kiss.

So caught off guard, Katara forgot about her bending the rain. Wrapping her arms around him for what would seem like the last time, Katara let her tears fall with the rain. Feeling him pull away, Katara just attacked with another kiss before he could get too far. This pattern flip-flopped a few times until he pulled her in for a hug and whispered "Take good care of this, you know I'll be coming back for it."

Katara felt Aang pull her hand down from his neck only to receive what felt like a beaded necklace. Pulling her in for a final kiss, he worded 'I love you' on her lips and just as fast, flew up on Appa's neck and took hold of the reigns. Looking back at Katara, his Grey eyes smiled as his face frowned and Katara mirrored the expression.

All that was left to say was 'Yip, Yip" and he was gone into the grey sky.

Realizing the rain falling on her, she quickly Water bended a umbrella. Still looking up at the sky, she squeezed what Aang left in her hand and rolled her fingers over what felt like beads. They were in fact beads, but made of wood and they felt like they had carved symbols into them. Katara quickly looked at her hand and her panicked thought was right. It was the beads Aang wore on his wrist.

She smiled at them and looked back at the sky to give a silent prayer to his safe journey and return.

A few months past and Aang was in the Earth kingdom waking the shores of Yue bay with Zuko and the King at his side. As they discussed plans for the city, a messenger ran up. Clearly out of breath, the messenger stated his name and that he had an important message for the Avatar. Aang looked at him confused and knew something had to be wrong for him receiving a message through messenger boy.

Grabbing the message and giving a bow in thanks, Aang read the message over and was suddenly taken back at the contents.

"Aang, what does it say?" Zuko asked impatiently.

Taking a moment to understand what he just read, a smile of a different kind grew across his face. Looking back at his friend with an expression only a select few could understand, Aang looked back at the letter and, with a smile, said "Katara's Pregnant."

End


End file.
